


Morning Joy

by BrewingTeaKettle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Kind of Domestic, Living Together, M/M, Snuggling, hana being hana, hana is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewingTeaKettle/pseuds/BrewingTeaKettle
Summary: Jack has been late at coming home lately because of how stressful his work is, so Hanzo decided to give his lover a treat of a good breakfast.





	Morning Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes!

Jack didn't make it to dinner, again.

Hanzo sighed as he kept Jack's plate away. He put the leftover spaghetti in the fridge. He could give it to Hana, since she really likes pasta.

Hana and Hanzo grew close over the years, sort of creating a "big brother, little sister" type of relationship. 

Speaking of Hana, Hanzo received a text from her.

[From: Hana]  
"Watch my stream tonight! <3 Too bad you can't make it! ;( Oh btw, how is the dinner with Jack???"

[To: Hana]  
"Alright. It's an advantage for you anyways, because you can't seem to beat me on Hearthstone. Well, just like yesterday, he's still really busy tonight."

Hanzo sighed as he sent the message, and grabbed his laptop to watch Hana's stream.

[From: Hana]  
"Dude, what are you talking about??? You're a noob in Hearthstone! :P Awww, wish you could be here and stream with me.. People are asking where you are.. :P"

He logged on his account on the streaming website, and immediately saw Hana's profile to be online. She is about to be live soon.

[To: Hana]  
"I am not. Well, it's okay, he's really busy. Perhaps, some other time. It seems like the viewers would like to see the guest more often."

[From: Hana]  
"Yes u are!! Awww :'(. Whatever, its just funny for them to see you lose, lol jk. About to be live!! See you soon!! <3"

As soon as Hanzo received the text, Hana's profile enlarged to a full screen, and finally appearing. Hana started to greet the viewers.

"Hello guys! My name is Hana Song, and welcome to the stream!"

A little message bubble popped up on the chat, asking where Hanzo was, because Friday is usually the day he joins Hana.

"He won't be able to join us today because... he's busy. Sorry guys, I begged him to go!" She made a pouty face. Hanzo laughed at her reaction. "But he is watching the stream! So, say hi to him guys! Alright, let's play!"

##########

After about two hours and a half of Hana's stream, it's finally 12:04 in the midnight. Watching the door, he sighed and finally went to bed. Hana texted him good night and he replied, asking her to get much sleep. After what seemed like minutes, sleep finally took hold of him.

Hanzo is a very light sleeper, so it doesn't take long for him to notice that Jack was finally home. Hanzo wakes easily, enough that he can hear Jack taking his boots and jacket off. He pretends to be asleep, wanting Jack to have his much needed rest. Hanzo can hear the footsteps, the creaks of the springs beneath the bed, as Jack quietly gets in bed to avoid waking Hanzo. He feels a muscled arm wrap around his waist, and pulls him in closer.

He peeks at the digital clock beside him on the nighstand. It said: 3:04 am. 

Feeling the warmth and hearing the light snores his lover makes, he finally fell sound asleep.

##########

Hanzo awoke to a crisp, peaceful morning. He finds himself snuggled close to Jack. Hanzo's head to a bare, warm chest, and a tangle of limbs. 

He saw the clock. It read: 5:49 am in the morning. As much as Hanzo would like to stay in his lover's touch, he still has work to do. He decided he'll make Jack breakfast. Carefully, he freed himself from Jack, and tip toed to the kitchen.

He made pancakes, then some eggs over easy, and some bacon. He brewed Jack's favorite coffee then settled it on a bright orange mug. He put it all on a tray, then went to make sure everything's cleaned up. The kitchen is very pristine. As if someone never used it on that particular day, and the only solid evidence is the tray of food, that seems to be made with magic.

He went to the bedroom, and finally woke Jack with a kiss and a greeting of good morning. 

"C'mere..." Jack coaxed Hanzo to get back in bed, but Hanzo is already out of the room.

Imagine Jack's surprise when he sees Hanzo enter the room with a tray of food.

"Is it our anniversary today?" He asked, surprised and visibly paling. "Damn it."

"It's not for another 6 months, my love." Hanzo assured, laughing at his lover's reaction.

"Is there anything special today?" Jack asked as he took a sip of the heavenly coffee.

"No. I just wanted to cook you breakfast, because it seems that you are too stressed out lately from work, so I just want you to relax once in a while." Hanzo answered, as he gave the tray a nudge, motioning Jack to eat.

Jack looked sad. He grabbed Hanzo's hand.

"Honey, you don't have to do this..." Jack said, touched by Hanzo's actions.

"Yes, but I want to. You need a break."

"I'm so sorry I missed dinner last night. It's just that Angela is planning to do a-" Jack rambled, obviously embarassed by his coming home late these past few nights. Hanzo just laughed and hushed him.

"It's okay, my love. I perfectly understand." Hanzo replied with a smile.

"God, I'm so lucky. I don't even know what I did to deserve you." Jack kissed Hanzo's forehead. A blush creeping in on the other man's cheeks.

"You flatter me. Now eat. You must be hungry." Hanzo laughed.

"Only if you join me. Come here." He motioned Hanzo to sit on the space between Jack's legs. Hanzo's back to Jack's chest. They ate their breakfast with content sighs and warm, loving smiles.

Little did they know, Hanzo's phone vibrated, and the screen flickered up. It is a text from Hana.

[From: Hana]  
"So??? Did my idea work??? Give me the details!! >w<"

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! This ship needs more love! If you have an idea, you should write and post it here on AO3! Get your work out there where people can enjoy them! Anyways, thanks guys for reading.


End file.
